Just One Little Nap
by Skrollann
Summary: It all started with a little nap... CrissColfer RPF
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Unfortunately I don't own or even know Chris Colfer or Darren Criss… DON'T OWN ANYTHING! 'Cept for these ideas in my head, they're all mine!**_

**Just One Little Nap**

They had been filming since 6 o'clock in the morning. Darren checked the time on his phone 7:23 PM it read. When he saw that, he felt even more worn-out then he already did. _Jesus, just one little break is all I need. Just 5 minutes to catch our breaths. _

They had started with dance rehearsal followed with so many run-throughs Darren lost count. After all that they were on a new set. It was a perfect recreation of Judy Garland's Christmas Special living room. It truly was magical filming in black and white and they all looked so much more dapper. It brought back the authentic feeling of Christmas, just so corny. The songs and little dance routines were so much fun. Surprisingly the most exhaustion thing was that they had to look so cheesy and extremely jolly. That really wasn't easy when you could topple over from exhaustion at any given moment.

Darren looked over at Chris who was sitting on a couch on set. He looked like he could have fallen asleep right then and there. His head bobbing a little and then shooting back up because of the noise the crew was making. _Adorable. _Darren thought. Chris settled a bit farther into the couch. He tucked his feet up on the couch and sighed contently. Darren decided to go sit with him for a little bit.

"Chris, you have to stay awake. We'll be finished in an hour or so. We just have to do a couple more takes of 'My Favorite Things' and you can go to my trailer and sleep." He said sweetly sitting on the armrest of the couch next to Chris' head.

"But, mghh, Darren I'm just resting my eyes … Just… for a 'lil…" Chris mumbled trying to keep his eyes open.

"Hey hey, don't fall asleep." Darren wanted to ruffle his hair but the hairdressers would kill him so he decided to lay his hand on Chris's shoulder and shook lightly. Chris couldn't tape like this anymore; he almost fell over his own feet last take. Suddenly an idea came to him. _If I ruffle Chris' hair the hairdressers would have to redo it! No, then Chris wouldn't get any rest. _He looked over to the couch closer to the fire, a devilish grin spread across his face as he looked at Amber and Lea. Then he fixed his gaze on their pretty hairdos.

The girls were getting directions from Ryan, who tried to keep his patience. The Glee creator was a tad agitated because they all kept messing up. They would forget to look into the camera, which usually wasn't allowed. It was really weird to have to look straight into the camera, when usually you had to ignore it completely. Darren casually walked over behind the couch the two ladies were sitting on.

"You two look so cute." He smiled and then ruffled their hair.

"DARREN!" Amber, Lea and Ryan screamed at the same time.

"What were you thinking?" Ryan looked shocked. "Now we have to do their hair all over again. Jesus Darren, I thought you were a little more experienced than this." Ryan said disapprovingly, while ushering the girls to the hairdressers.

Darren tried to look guilty but as soon as Ryan had left he walked over to Chris with a satisfied smile on his face. He plopped down next to Chris, which startled the taller boy who had been drifting off. "Chris, I arranged a little break for us." Darren's words were met with a confused look from his co-star. "I'll explain later." The older man stood and held out his hand. Chris was too tired to question Darren, he had learned to just follow and not think too much.

Darren led them to his trailer; it was much closer to this soundstage then Chris'. He opened his door and helped Chris up the steps. That's how tired the 21-year-old was, he couldn't even figure out how to get up 3 steps. Darren closed the door but still was supporting Chris' weight with one arm. They stumbled a bit in smaller space but finally Darren sat Chris down on his couch.

"Lay down, Chris. You seriously need to sleep." Darren whispered close to Chris' ear trying to push him down on the couch. Thing was, Chris was a bit like a little kid when he was tired but didn't want to admit it. He got really fussy. He kept sitting back up again and pushing Darren's hands away. He kicked of his shoes in Darren's direction.

"That's not nice. It's time for your nap now, so stop fussing." Darren said jokingly.

"I'm fine… Dare. I don't wanna… I'm not that tired. Just give me a Diet Coke and I'll be..." A yawn broke him off mid sentence.

"Yeah, you're not tired at all. You're just as chipper and coherent as ever." Darren laughed sarcastically. He sat down next to Chris and pulled him closer, tucking him under his arm. Darren didn't know what came over him but it felt right. "We'll just keep sitting here, just like this. That's because you're not tired of course. We'll just sit here and wait for Ryan to come and yell at us."

Chris wanted to object but Darren felt the younger boy melt into his side. He was unable to resist the warmth emanating from Darren's body. Chris' cheek was resting on his co-star's shoulder and snaked an arm around Darren's waist. Darren just wrapped his arms around his friend and rested his chin on top Chris' head. The taller boy slowly pulled his legs up on the couch and sighed contently. He held Darren so close, using him like a life-size teddy bear. Cute little noises of contentment kept escaping Chris' lips and Darren loved it.

He felt so at ease with Chris resting at his side. He liked taking care of him, as the older one of the two he felt responsible for Chris. He didn't have to save him from life threatening danger, but still he liked doing little things so his friend would feel better. He felt the sleep deprived man next to him totally relax in his arms and saw that Chris had finally lost the battle against exhaustion. _I'll always know better and I'll always take care of you._

Darren felt sleepy but not tired. He didn't really feel like sleeping, he just wanted to enjoy Chris like that. He was always just so busy with Glee, his movie, Disney and his books. They always said Darren needed to sleep but Chris was just as bad or even worse. Chris had sunken a little lower, his ear right over Chris' heart. Darren was scared he would wake the younger boy because he had just noticed how fast his heart was beating. Chris just held him and he looked so sweet and innocent, like everything in the world was good. Darren felt like that when his co-star laughed because of him. Darren would get so pissed when he thought about the jerks that had bullied Chris. How could you bully someone as sweet, caring and talented as Chris? Jealousy Darren figured. Sometimes Chris would suddenly snuggle closer to Darren and a slight smile would spread across his porcelain skinned face. _He seems to be having a good dream._ Darren started to sing his friend a little lullaby;

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this sweet surrender<br>I could stay lost in this moment forever  
>Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."<em>

Right before the chorus Darren stopped when realization hit him. "Oh my God, I'm in love with Chris Colfer." He whispered to himself. He felt Chris stir against him. _Please, don't wake up. Just give me a few more minutes with you like this. _

Chris slowly opened his eyes. "Hmmgn, wha? Did you say somethin'?" he mumbled sleepily.

"No no, go back to sleep. I haven't heard Ryan yet, so we're safe for just a little while longer." Darren said trying to keep a steady voice and rubbing small circles on Chris' back.

"You really know how to treat a guy right." Chris laughed lightly. "You know, if I didn't know you were straight I would say you were taking advantage." Chris started to sit up; Darren sighed and reluctantly let him go. He already missed Chris' warmth and sent. _Oh, he smells so good. _

Chris stretched out like a cat, Darren eyes roaming freely over his chest and arms. _When did Chris get so in shape? Since when do I notice stuff like this… Dear god, am I gay? No, bi-curious? No, it's not just a sexual thing. I could spend years just sitting with Chris by my side and feel perfectly content without having sex. Am I even thinking about having sex with a man, not any man, Chris? Fuck… _

"Darren? Are you okay? You keep mumbling, you look like you're having a stroke? You're old but still…" Chris laughed.

"Huh? No, I'm fine. It's nothing. Hey, I'm just 3 years older than you!" Darren gave Chris a little shove.

"Are you sure? When they first cast you I thought you were a new teacher." Chris laughed. "But you were too short to control all those kids and then they decided to make you Kurt's boyfriend."

"You…" Darren laughed and tried to look angry but failed horribly. He poked Chris in the side, that boy was super ticklish.

"No, don't you dare! Don't tickle me!" the younger man said as he crawled away from Darren as for as he could.

"You'll have to apologize first." He crept closer, wiggling his fingers which made Chris laugh even harder and cringe away. "Still haven't heard that apology." Darren was right next to Chris now. He put his hands down for a second, Chris relaxed at bit. The older man saw his chance and tickled his co-star until he fell off the couch laughing. Darren lost his balance and fell right on top of Chris. The two boys lay next to each other laughing their heads off.

After calming down a bit Darren turned slightly, so he was lying on his side facing Chris. "You're adorable."

"Uh… well, you're crazy." Chris said looking over at Darren, a bit taken aback by the sincerity in his eyes.

"That's me I guess." The shorter man said with a small smile. "You seem pretty energized again, let's go back shall we?" Darren got up from the floor and walked over to the door.

"Darren, what's wrong?" Worry covered Chris' voice. "Did I over step any boundaries, I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable…"

"No, you didn't overstep your boundaries." Darren smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He stuck out his hand to help his co-star up from the floor. Chris grabbed his hand and stood, they stood close. Chris tried to read his friend's eyes and face. Darren didn't move, just stood there looking up into Chris' grayish-blue eyes. Darren's eyes fell to their hands which were still intertwined. "You can't make me feel uncomfortable. You're like the greatest person in the world, I'm happy I can be so close to you." Darren looked up and smiled sweetly. This time it reached his eyes, they even seemed to water a bit.

"You're really worrying me, Dare. What's up with all this serious stuff?" Chris said feeling a bit awkward, not knowing what to do with himself under Darren's emotion filled gaze.

Darren sighed audibly and let go of Chris' hand. "I can be serious, you know. I'm not all just stupid jokes and charming smiles." Darren sounded annoyed. _I need to get out of here! I can't confess my feelings to Chris when I just found out about them 5 minutes ago. _ Darren had his back towards Chris and was looking out of the window. He felt a hand on his shoulder and did his best not to lean into the touch.

"Darren, I want you to talk to me. This is like the closest friendship I had with a guy without them freaking out. A friendship where I can just be myself and not think about 'don't get up in their grill Colfer, 'cause you is a homo'" Chris said the last part Santana-style to ease the tension a bit.

A little chuckle escaped Darren's lips. He turned around and hugged the man he suddenly felt so much more for then he initially thought. "We're gonna be okay." With that he opened the trailer door, started to walk back to set.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N**  
><strong> Super short... Don't own anything blabla  
>Enjoy and please review.<p>

**Just One Little Nap (2) **

_We must've been gone for about half an hour or so. Hopefully Ryan hasn't been looking for us._ Darren heard Chris call after him when he almost reached the sound stage.

"What do you mean with WE are going to be okay? Aren't we okay, now?"

Darren stopped in his tracks. He ruined their moment, his perfect little moment with Chris. His friend, the object of his affection felt bad because of him. He had filled him with worry. He turned around and saw Chris was still trying to get his second shoe on. He saw the younger man getting really frustrated, his brows knitting together. He threw it to the ground and let out an annoyed groan.

"Stupid shoe, stupid shit…" Chris mumbled to himself.

"Chris, sit down and put your shoe on." Darren gestured to a curb nearby.

"Fine!" Chris was getting really fed up with Darren. Nice one minute, running away the next. He sat down on the curb and Darren handed him his shoe. Chris shoved his foot into the shoe and tied his laces. Darren just stood there silently. The younger actor suddenly stood and started to walk away.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to talk." Darren said confused.

"You don't seem that eloquent at the moment. I thought we were okay but all of a sudden there's this weird tension. Even the way you look at me is different. " Chris rambled and suddenly stopped. "Did I say something in my sleep?" He asked carefully.

"No, why?" A curious little look crept over Darren's face.

"Never mind, I just don't understand where all this came from all of a sudden." Chris sighed and rubbed his temples. "Maybe we're just tired."

Darren couldn't meet Chris' eyes. He wanted to tell him everything but he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. What if Chris didn't feel the same way, what if he actually did? Darren needed time to think, to process all his feelings. He didn't want to ruin things with Chris, even if that meant hiding his feelings. But now that he had given into his feelings, it was much harder to just be Chris' friend.

"Yeah, probably just tired. By the way, you know how I hate it when you get down on yourself. You know you shouldn't worry about overstepping. For Christ's sake, you're one of my closest friends. I'm so sorry." Darren replied trying to look convincing.

A smile spread across Chris' face. "You are such a dork!"

"What, me? Darren Criss, a dork? I love Harry Potter, covered Disney songs, adore show tunes… Tell me how does that make me a dork?" Darren laughed wholeheartedly.

"Poor Darren, I just imagine you sitting at home and singing. Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out. You wanna be. You wanna be … A super dork like me." Chris sang the last part while fake sobbing.

"At least, I don't pretend to be a ninja…" Darren retorted dumbly.

"Who says I'm pretending? Maybe you should watch your words with me…" Chris stepped closer, trying to look intimidating but he had a hard time trying to hide his smile.

Darren hugged him, just like that. The older man didn't know what came over him. After a moment he felt Chris relax in his embrace. The younger man whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad I have you here, now I'm not the only dork." Chris squeezed one last time and walked off.

Darren's legs had turned into jelly when his co-star's breath had ghosted over his neck. _So close… If only unjelly-fy worked, right now. Jesus, I am a dork. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Inspiration came to me and brought you this chapter. I'm gonna try to make the next one longer. So, I don't own Chris, Darren, ... (why not? I'm a good person!)  
>Anyway, please enjoy :)<br>**

"That's a wrap, people!" the director called as they wrapped Darren's scenes for the Michael Jackson episode. A round of applause spread through the crew and the cast members joined in. Darren laughed and gestured for them to stop it.

"You really gave it your all these past four days." Brad Falchuk said as he patted Darren on the back.

"No, you guys..." Darren gestured towards the cast and crew. "You all worked so hard so I could leave on time to be on Broadway. You all pushed yourself so hard for someone else's dream. Thank you so much!" he teared up a little bit. "Each and everyone of you is so totally fucking awesome. It's all because of all of you that I'm having the time of my life."

"Aww..." the New Direction members and Warblers said in unison. The all crowded around Darren and hugged him.

Darren said his goodbyes and walked towards his trailer. He had left what happened in his trailer between him and his co-star behind him. Even though he couldn't deny that he had tried to spent even more time with Chris. They had had Harry Potter marathons, Disney marathons, went out to dinner and basically enjoyed each others company. Every scene between Kurt and Blaine had made Darren's heart ache because it was Kurt looking at him like that, not Chris. When the younger man had held his hand and sung to him as he was laying in Blaine's bed with an eye patch. When he knelt over Darren when he had gotten slushied. All of those moments made Darren's heart swell and then sink.

"Darren, wait up!" Chris called after him.

"So, Ryan's really impressed with you. The tempo in which you worked, everything. I'm even impressed with you, the crying when you got slushied... I almost thought they had put something in that one." Chris smiled

"Thanks, I guess having that dream in front of me... Broadway, makes me push myself more." Darren said but didn't sound as excited as he should.

Darren didn't want to leave, after what happened in his trailer. He couldn't ignore what he was feeling when Chris, _no Kurt_, looked at him all heart-eyed. He had to go home, pack and leave for New York. That would be his home until January twenty-second. He wouldn't see Chris unless the younger man came to New York. Darren couldn't just drive over and hang out. His stomach turned at the thought of not seeing his co-star for so long. He wished he hadn't realized his feelings, he had to focus. His chance of being on Broadway had finally arrived. He suddenly felt what Rachel Berry felt, she had to chose between her dreams and Finn. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he realized he was using fictional characters to put his feelings into perspective.

"What's funny?" Chris asked quizzically.

Darren jumped a bit, he had totally forgotten that he was still walking besides Chris. "Nothing, just a dork-thing." he smiled weakly.

"Oh, you admit it! You're a fellow dork!" The younger man grinned widely.

"Who's the dork now?" Darren retorted.

"I'm out and proud, get used to it." He laughed.

Darren chuckled and looked at Chris. He held Chris' eyes as they met his, Chris stopped walking. Darren just turned to stand in front of the taller man. He never broke eye contact and neither did Chris. There was still a reasonable distance between the two of them.

"Darren, what's wrong?" the joking tone from before had totally disappeared and was replaced by anxiety.

"I just... never mind." He looked away. What was he supposed to say? Darren pondered his words for a second. He couldn't just admit he was in love with the guy. He also didn't want to lie to one of his best friends. It was rather obvious that there was something bothering him.

"Darren, please stop it. You're a great actor but you can't hide everything. I'm your friend and I want you to be able to confide in me." Chris stepped closer to the older actor. He bent his knees a bit so he was low enough to look into Darren's eyes, which were looking at the ground. Chris straightened his legs again when Darren looked up into his.

"I'm going to miss you." The hazel eyed actor said as he looked into concerned blue eyes.

"Darren..." Chris gasped.

"It's true, please don't make this awkward. I'm genuinely going to miss you when I'm in New York. When you're on the other side of the country. I won't be able to just step into my car and hang out with you. I won't be there to wish you a Merry Christmas or celebrate New Years with you."

"I don't know what to say. I didn't know you felt that way. I.. I can try and come see you in NYC." The younger man stuttered.

"No, no... You've made plans already. I overheard you talking to Lea when she asked if you would come to her New Years party and your schedule seemed pretty packed."

"Yeah, that's true. I'll miss you too, y'know." Chris smiled.

"You don't have to say that." The twenty four year old looked away.

"You've been my fictional boyfriend for a while now, my fictional and real-life friend for even longer. I grew kind of attached to one curly hobbit-like actor." He smiled sweetly.

Darren's heart skipped at Chris' words, especially at the word 'boyfriend.' He also had a sudden hate towards the word 'fictional'. He wrapped his arms around Chris' torso. "I really don't want to leave."

Chris wrapped Darren up in his arms. Both boys couldn't deny how hard their hearts were beating at that point. Darren believed they were even swaying a bit. They stood there for a while, just like that. Enjoying the closeness and the feelings they had just shared. "When does your plane leave?" the porcelain skinned man asked.

Darren pulled back a little to look at Chris, but still holding him. "Uh, what time is it?"

Chris looked at his watch over Darren's shoulder. "It's one twenty three am."

"My plane leaves in five hours and seven minutes." Darren stated precisely.

"You've packed already, have you?"

"Not everything, I haven't had the time really."

Chris' face fell a little at Darren's words.

Darren felt incredibly stupid all of a sudden. If he had packed instead of finding excuses not to, he would've been able to spent these couple of hours with his co-star. But suddenly he saw the smile returning on that beautiful angelic face.

"Than I guess I'll help you. If you want, that is. It's not my favorite way to spent time with my friends but this way we'll have to miss each other just a little less. We'll have a good old fashion packing-party at an absolutely ungodly hour." Chris smiled.

The curly haired actor pulled his co-star close once again and whispered. "Thank you."

They arrived at Darren's apartment around two fifteen am. They had taken Chris' car because Darren wouldn't need his for a month or so and it was safe at the Paramount studios. Chris would drive him to the airport at 5 am.

"Darren, you don't have to bring three guitars to New York." the younger man sighed. "You just need one for when you're in your hotel room. For appearances and performances they'll give you one."

"Fine, one guitar." Darren pouted. "How many pants should I take with me, I'll probably go shopping when I'm there so I can always buy new ones if I don't bring enough with me."

"You're going to be away for over a month, I guess you should probably take all the clothes you own." Chris chuckled. "I wish I was more like Kurt right now he would've organized everything and got the job done in like half an hour."

"I like that idea, grab the boxes I'm just gonna dump most of my clothes in them. I'll take all the winter clothes I own, the rest can stay here." Darren really wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so he could spent the remaining time with the person he was in love with. _There I said it, I'm seriously in love with the guy. He's Chris freaking Colfer! How can I not love that boy?_

They finished putting everything in boxes around three o'clock. The curly haired man sighed happily at the clock as he realized he still had two hours to spent with Chris. He looked over to his friends who was putting away the boxes. "Should we bring them down to my car now or before we leave?"

"Just leave them there I'm sick of packing. We still have two hours, what do you wanna do?" Darren asked his eyes meeting Chris'.

" Aren't you tired? Maybe you should sleep a bit... I could get the place in order so you wouldn't have to deal with that when you come back. You're starting rehearsal tomorrow, they won't appreciate it if you'd fall asleep." Chris looked unsure and a little awkward.

"You're not cleaning my apartment for me, Colfer. I roped you into packing already! Let's watch some bad late night TV, shall we?" Darren reached out to grab Chris' hand a led him the large comfy couch.

"You know I've always loved this couch." the younger man hugged one of the pillows to his chest. "It's big and soft, I could lie in it all day."

_I wouldn't mind, I rather you lay in my bed all day. _Darren shook his head forcefully.

"What?" asked a confused Chris Colfer.

"Nothing, you're adorable." Darren's eyes widened as the word left his lips. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah... If you just said that I'm adorable, than I know what you mean." Chris looked at Darren eyes doubtful and searching.

"Sorry, my Blaine was showing." the hazel eyed man almost face-palmed himself at the Tumblr reference.

"Tumblr." the younger actor said quietly.

"Hey, how do you know that?" Darren smiled.

"I have twitter and fans send me a lot of tweets with links attachted to them. These links are mostly to Tumblr posts convinced that you're in love with me." Chris looked at Darren trying to muster a smile. "You know, the whole CrissColfer-thing" he said waving his hand to gesture between the two of them.

"Ah, the fans and their fantasies." Darren finally plopped down next to the young man. "Just forget I embarrassed myself, please." Darren directed a puppy-dog look towards Chris and saw a smile spread across his co-star's face.

"You think I'm adorable, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me, I think you loooveee me." He imitated Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality singsonging.

"Dork! I think you're the one who's in love with me!" Darren retorted. "Offering to help me pack, puh, just another ploy to get me all to yourself."

"Yeah, like we don't spent everyday with each other. You're nuts and all this fame is going to your head." Chris teased.

Darren just turned on the TV and settled into the couch. Chris smiled at him in victory. He had had the last word. They watched some weird lady, who was way to excited, selling yet another revolutionary fitness appliance. The watched The Shopping Channel for awhile commenting on all the weird salespeople and their products. But after a fair amount of time they got to fed up with it, after flicking through some other channels, Darren turned off the TV.

"There is some seriously bad TV on at this hour." Darren stated. "Let's watch some Harry Potter, shall we?"

"So you can be a big dork, again?" Chris smirked.

"That's it." The soon to be Broadway star announced. He took a large pillow from the couch and hit Chris in the chest.

"Oh, it is on!" Chris yelled.

They fought playfully, starting with hitting each other with the pillows. But soon they stood and threw the pillow at each other and tackled one another to the ground. When Darren was down Chris took a pillow and smacked him with it until the curly haired man couldn't breathe anymore from laughing so hard. Chris sat down next to him, leaning against the couch, breathing heavily. He started laughing again as he saw that Darren was having a laughing fit.

"Darren... Dare, you're crying!" Chris fell to the ground clutching his sides.

"Okay, okay... I think..." another wave of laughter hit him and he was back to rolling on the floor.

Chris finally stood and helped him on the couch. They just sat there for awhile, trying to catch their breaths. Chris looked over to his co-star who was already staring at him. Chris couldn't place the emotion he saw in them, but he was sure it was the same look Darren had given him in his trailer a week ago.

"Why do you look at me like that?" the twenty-one year old asked as his eyes bored into Darren's.

"I... I..." Darren looked away and the clock on the wall caught his eye. He suddenly stood and cursed. "Shit, it's almost five thirty! How did that happen?" Darren grabbed his cellphone, he had forgotten to turn to sound back on. He had already missed 5 calls from his agent and a dozen texts. He was at the airport already and waiting for Darren.

They quickly loaded everything in to the car, Chris' question hadn't been answered and maybe Chris had forgotten it but Darren sure wasn't going to bring it up as they were rushing to the airport. Darren was on the phone with his agent for a big part of the drive.

As they arrived at the airport Darren saw his agent walking towards the car. Chris opened his trunk and his agent took most of his luggage. Darren handed the rest to his publicist. His agent and publicist already hurrying back to the entrance hall of LAX. Darren looked at Chris, unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth just as his co-star spoke.

"You still didn't answer my question." he stated matter-of-factly.

"I think I'm-" Darren was cut short by Ricky, his agent, who grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Darren, you're already late... We really don't have time." he said looking apologetically at the two actors.

Darren hugged Chris, who didn't return it quite as excitedly as normal, and whispered in his co-stars ear. "We'll talk when I'm back. I'll miss you." Darren let go of Chris and started to walk away. He turned around one last time to see a very confused Chris Colfer. The doors closed and he wouldn't see him until the end of January.

**P****lease review, it's really discouraging to have no feedback. Thank you! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
><strong>**Hey guys, I first want to thank you for the kind reviews and for adding me or this story to your subscriptions and favorites :) **

**Now here come the excuses, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I promise the next one will be better. But it's just been so crazy. School was so busy and I had to go to the cardiologist. The only things I did the last two weeks was eat, sleep, study and go to a lot of doctors. **

**I'm also going to be writing, directing and starring in a movie for school and I'm really excited about that. But that's a couple of months away. **

**Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks, two freaking entire weeks. Darren had texted Chris but his co-star hadn't replied, not a word. He had texted Chris as he boarded the plane that they would talk when he came back. When he had landed in New York he had turned his phone back on but not one text from the blue eyed actor. He hadn't had the courage to call Chris. He didn't want to discuss what ever was going on between them over the phone. He just needed to know that Chris didn't hate him, that things hadn't changed between them. Everything was such a mess, ever since Darren had realized he had feelings for the crystal-eyed beauty.<p>

At the beginning of his Broadway adventure, Darren had sent a text to Chris every day but never got an answer. After a week the curly haired man gave up. He had gotten the message, not an actual message of course, but Chris didn't want to talk to him. He had thought of sending a text to Ashley or Amber but he didn't want to drag them into the mess that was "Darren Criss' feelings for his gorgeous co-star".

He just focused on his rehearsals for 'How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying' from there on. He was living the dream, from Youtube video's in his bedroom to a TV and Broadway star. How did he ever get so lucky? Even though the only thing, the only one, he wanted right now didn't even want to speak to him. He couldn't allow himself to think about Chris, he had to focus. He rehearsed and rehearsed and rehearsed. He knew his character, he pored all his frustrations into his performances. Despite the fact that his heart hurt every time he looked at his cellphone and not one message was from the porcelain skinned man. He was having so much fun, working with amazing people, getting so many opportunities. He was ready, ready to go out there and show the critics what he was worth.

As the last rehearsal ended Beau Bridges walked up to him.

"Darren, you're going to be great. I can feel it, you my son, you have something special." he said as he stood behind Darren as they both looked into the Hirschfeld Theater. "Those seats are going to be full in a couple of hours. You're gonna do this and you'll be phenomenal."

"Thank you, that's awfully kind of you. I hope I can make everyone proud. I want to do the character justice but..." Darren still looked out of the empty theater as he spoke.

"No but's, Darren. You brought a whole new dimension to Finch. Just be you, just do what feels right to do and you'll be fine. You're one of the most heartfelt people I've met in a long time, your passion shines through in everything you do. Show them tonight how much you want and deserve this." With that Beau turned around and walked away.

"I can do this, this is my dream." His eyes shone as the spotlight hit his face.

* * *

><p>[Darren Criss] Chris, I promise we'll talk when I'm back from New York. Promise. -D<p>

[Darren Criss] Arrived in New York :D My adventure can begin. Wish me luck. Hope you got home safetly. -D

[Darren Criss] Rehearsals are great here, we get like weeks to prepare something. It's so different from Glee. But I miss you guys! I miss you... -D

[Darren Criss] Sorry, I shouldn't have said that I missed you. I wasn't thinking... -D

Chris had gotten a lot of texts from Darren since he had left for New York to be on Broadway. Each one filled with an another emotion, happiness, excitement, regret...

But the two last ones were the hardest to ignore, they were filled with fear and hurt. He begged Chris, he had begged. He missed Darren so much but he just couldn't answer.

[Darren Criss] Don't be mad at me, Chris. Please, just don't be mad at me. I swear to God nothing's changed between us. You're my best friend, just please talk to me. Even if you're mad at me, just let me have it. Not the silent treatment. Chris, please. -D

The last one broke Chris' heart. Darren tried to be angry but he just seemed more hurt.

[Darren Criss] I get it, talk to you later -D

Darren and Chris had been good friends since day one. They talked about comic books, Disney, Harry Potter, writing and so much more. Chris had found a person who shared the same passions and interests as him. Darren was a theaterkid and that's why Chris got used to Darren's touchy-feely personality fairly easily. It was also the reason he never looked deeper into the meaning of Darren's touches or looks.

Chris couldn't answer because he was afraid of what Darren wanted to talk about. He was afraid of what Darren had almost said to him at the airport. He had finally realized where he had seen that look before, the look that felt so different between them. It was the way Blaine looked at Kurt.

He had sat in his apartment for hours just trying to make sense of things after he had dropped Darren of at the airport. Darren was straight, the man didn't believe in labels but he was straight. But the porcelain skinned actor kept seeing those honey colored eyes starring back at him and suddenly he knew. Those were Blaine's eyes but it was Darren looking at him like that. It hadn't been scripted, it just happened.

Chris had just decided to go on with his life as if nothing had happened. He didn't know why he was so scared of what Darren might feel for him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe his co-star wasn't going to say anything shocking. It was all to much to handle. He had just kept to his planned hiatus and didn't give himself the time to think about Darren. He kept himself busy, when he had some free time he worked on his book or on a new screenplay.

The evening of Darren's premier Chris felt guilty, extremely guilty. He sat at home just thinking everything through once again. Which meant letting all the thoughts he had tried to ignore so hard resurface.

He had probably ruined what could've been the most incredible experience in Darren's life. He had ignored him and had been awful to his co-star. Or maybe he was giving himself too much credit and Darren wasn't even bothered by Chris' non-responsiveness.

The blue-eyed man started to doubt what he had seen in the dark haired man's eyes. He had felt so sure of what Darren was going to tell him but what if he was wrong? What if Darren hadn't been on the verge of a love confession? Had he just tormented his best friend for nothing? They had become closer and maybe that was what had changed in Darren. He saw Chris as his best friend, that was the new found adoration Chris had seen in Darren's eyes. Nothing more or nothing less.

Darren was straight. _Why for the love of God, did I think Darren was going to tell me he loved me? _

He had felt so arrogant to have thought that the curly-haired man was in love with him. He decided to tweet Darren. The fans would be suspicious if he didn't. He had to think it through, though. Every single word Chris tweeted to his co-star was analyzed carefully by the fans. The tweet couldn't be too friendly but it couldn't be too standoffish either. The Klaine or Crisscolfer fandom, the last one scared him a little bit, was very delicate. They saw love confessions in everything, which wasn't totally absurd. Chris did love Darren and Darren loved Chris. But it were two different kinds of love. Darren's love for the countertenor was more platonic.

Chris spent almost an hour typing and deleting tweets. He tried to channel his inner-fan girl, so he could be prepared for what they would make of certain tweets. He finally decided on something simple, it was a bit more cold than he would've liked but it was okay.

**DarrenCriss Break a leg tonight, bud! **

"Bud," he said out loud. "that isn't too cold but it isn't too familiar either." He started to doubt again. "Maybe it was too cold... Why is this so hard?" He fell onto his couch face first into his pillows. Chris knew the fandom would go crazy either way. But he didn't care about that, not now. He started to wonder about how Darren would react to his sudden reappearance. Chris had ignored him for two weeks and now he just came out of nowhere. Worry suddenly hit him. What if Darren thought Chris was just trying to keep up pretenses. He kept thinking about every possible way Darren could react to his tweet.

He was still laying on his couch when he woke up. He stretched languidly. His neck and back hurt from the weird position he had fallen asleep in. He rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He landed on the rug, which softened his fall. He lay there for a couple of minutes, still trying to make his brain and limbs functions in unison. Finally he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine before going to the bathroom. He quickly discarded his clothes from the previous day and got under the cold spray. After a minute he couldn't resist turning on the hot water and letting the heat spread through his body. When he was done showering and was wearing clean clothes he went back to the kitchen.

He heard a faint beep coming from the living room. He walked back to the living room but couldn't find his cellphone. He finally dug it out from between the couch cushions.

**4 missed calls  
>2 messages <strong>

One call was from Lea, another call and text from Ashley. Two calls and a text from Darren. Chris sighed heavily, none of them had left him a voice mail.

Ashley had texted him if he had wanted to hang out. The actor didn't pay much attention to that text. He heart sped up, he was scared to open Darren's message. It was still early Chris noticed all of a sudden. It was still dark and quiet outside. He had been so out of it that he just had assumed it was morning already. He looked at the time on his cellphone, four twenty-two two AM it read. Hesitantly he opened the message from Darren.

[Darren Criss] I'm coming back to LA. -D

Chris almost dropped his phone. Why the hell would he come back? He couldn't just leave when he was just beginning. He checked the time of the message, eleven PM. That must've been right after the end of the first show. He looked at the time of the phone calls. The first was a couple of minutes after the text and the second... Chris almost dropped his phone again. The last phone call had been from a couple of minutes ago, he had probably been in the shower just then.

He just stood there staring at Darren's text, when he was disturbed by a knock on his front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please review and tell me what you expect to see happen next. <strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here it is, chapter five! Finally. I know it's not long but I had so much going on lately, I'm surprised I'm still alive. School's been crazy and I think I've had more migraines in the past month then in whole 2011. Also my personal live is kind of a mess lately but it's getting better, slowly (a bit too slow.) Hope you'll like it and this isn't the end.**

* * *

><p>Chris looked up from his cell phone. Again there was a knock on the door, this one a little louder and more urgent. He hesitantly walked into his hallway, turning on all the lights. A shiver made its way up his spine, giving him goose bumps. Chris was suspicious, who in God's name could be at his door at this hour. He clutched his phone and was ready to dial 911 if anyone tried to trespass or hurt him.<p>

"Who is it?" he yelled as he was closer to the door. A few seconds went by without an answer. The actor almost jumped out of his skin as another knock pierced through the silence.

"Who is it?" He yelled once again, a little louder this time.

"Chris, open up! It's me, Ashley."

Chris shook his head and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it, peeking his head through the door. There stood Ashley with an annoyed look on her face.

"Let me in, Colfer." She said as she pushed open the door and let herself in.

"Ash, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed like a normal person?" Chris yelled as he shut the door and went after Ashley.

Ashley was seated on Chris' couch, the annoyed look was replaced with one of concern. She slowly patted the spot next to her.

"Darren called me."

Chris took a seat next to Ashley. He tried to suppress the weird fluttering feeling in his stomach at the mention of Darren. "…So?" He tried to say nonchalantly.

"You ain't fooling me, porcelain." She had a stern look on her face. "I know you care; I know you want to know how he's doing… I also know that you've been ignoring him since he left for New York. You know Colfer, normally I would always take your side but this time you handled things the wrong way. You treated Darren the wrong way. That boy's so messed up because of you that he took a freaking plane back to LA! When he called me to ask if I could come pick him up I almost thought I was dreaming. When we got back to my apartment he explained everything to me. I told him to call you because you even ignored the text about him coming back to –"

Chris cut of Ashley's rambling, "Hey, I didn't purposely ignore that text. I just woke up a little while ago. I had fallen asleep on the couch after I tweeted Darren." Chris took a deep breath. "Where's he now?" He asked with a small voice.

"He's waiting in the car outside. He didn't want to startle you or that you would for obligated to talk to him." Ashley's eyes were more sympathetic this time. She could see how confusing this was for Chris, for both boys actually.

"Can you go get him, please? He shouldn't be out there waiting, he's my best frie-" Ashley cut him off with a faux-hurt expression. "He's my male best friend." Chris giggled.

"I made you laugh, yes bonus point for the female best friend." She laughed.

Ashley stood up to go and get Darren but Chris stopped her by grabbing her forearm. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. Chris didn't want to make assumptions of why Darren came back. He came back for Chris, yes but in what way? Did he want to save their friendship, did he want more, and did he still want anything from Chris? The young actor's head hurt and his heart pounded almost painfully in his chest. Ashley looked at him and squeezed his hand.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. Whatever Darren says to you, it'll be okay." With that she walked away, through the front door and toward her car.

Chris suddenly stood up; did he look presentable for Darren? He had barely slept, he still was sore from sleeping on that damn couch and his hair was starting to dry in a really weird shape. He ran into the hallway, where a huge mirror hung, he looked at himself and felt a little less panicked. He looked sleepy but his costar had seen him in worse shape before. He ran back to the living room as he heard footsteps nearing the door, which was left ajar. He sat down on the couch and tried to keep busy with something else so he grabbed a magazine from the table.

"Ashley decided to wait in the car; I can go get her if you don't want to see me alone."

That voice, Chris had missed that voice so much. He looked up at Darren and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a big smile, just a little shy one. The older actor looked good, not in a movie star way, but he was sleepy too and looked adorable.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Darren looked confused but a smile started creeping up his face too.

"I'm happy to see you." Chris said bluntly. "Really happy to see you." Chris' face fell a little bit. The guilt washing over him once again. He shouldn't have made Darren come all the way here on his opening night. He shouldn't have ruined Darren's trip by ignoring him. He shouldn't have done so many things and he should've done so many others.

Darren saw the hurt and guilt in his costar's eyes. "C'mere…" Once Chris was close enough he pulled him into a hug. He wrapped him up in his arm and held on tightly. He felt the younger man's body shake. "Shhhh… Please don't cry, baby. I'm here now…"

They stood there for some time but even then it didn't feel right when Chris pulled out of the hug. Even though it was to look Darren in the eyes. "I'm so incredibly sorry…" He said in between sobs.

"I know and I'm not mad, you know. Do I look mad to you?" Darren said with a beaming smile on his face.

"You're ridiculous." The younger man laughed.

"But I made you smile, didn't I."

"Ye-" A yawn had made its way up. "Yes… You made me smile." Chris rubbed his eyes.

"And you're exhausted."

"No, I'll be fine." Chris disagreed

"Just take a little nap, one little nap couldn't hurt. Right?" Once again Darren flashed him a smile. But that wasn't what drew Chris' attention; it was the way that Darren looked at him. His eyes soft, endearing and with a spark that he couldn't place.

"No, when do you have to go back? We still have to talk so much and clear everything up. I don't want to sleep for the limited time you're here." The Golden Globe winner pouted.

"I have no clue. With the time difference and stuff, I miscalculated so I'll miss the matinee today." The older actor laughed.

"Only you can be that confused by the time zones." Chris laughed. "But I'm glad you'll stay for a little while longer."

Darren smiled, a soft loving smile. "Me too."

Chris went to sit on the couch and Darren joined him. There was a seat in between the two of them. Darren motioned for Chris to get closer, and he did. Once again that evening Darren wrapped his costar up in his arms without a word.

Another yawn escaped Chris' lips. "Maybe jus a lil' nap…" He got even closer to Darren and started to doze off into a blissful sleep for the first time since back in the trailer. Once again Darren couldn't resist the urge to sing him a little lullaby;

_Stars shining bright above you_  
><em>Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"<em>  
><em>Birds singing in the sycamore trees<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
><em>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me<em>  
><em>While I'm alone and blue as can be<em>  
><em>Dream a little dream of me<em>

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_  
><em>Still craving your kis-<em>

Darren was cut off by Chris' lips on his. It wasn't a hard urgent kiss, just a soft press of lips. "'M trying to sleep, Dare. Can't dream of you, if 'm not sleepin' , now can I." Chris mumbled against Darren's lips. "I certainly can't sleep if you keep singing about kissing you." Chris looked into Darren's eyes. He had taken a leap of faith by kissing Darren but his costar's eyes were closed and he softly hummed against Chris' lips. Both stars smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please, review! It doesn't take a lot of time and it would make me feel a lot better.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! I tried my best to update a little sooner then last time! Things are going much better. And well we found out what's wrong with me I have rheumatoid arthritis. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's finally a little longer then normal. It's really fluffy. **

* * *

><p>Darren opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. He tried to stretch but something lay on top of him. <em>Chris<em>. He looked down to his chest where Chris' head rested. His costar was tucked at his side, the younger man's head and arm resting on Darren's chest and his left leg between Darren's. The countertenor covered the entire left side of Darren's body with his. The curly haired man smiled contently and settled into the loving embrace Chris had him in.

He had probably moved around to much because Chris started stirring in his sleep and mumbling. "Dare... 's warm." The blue eyed man looked so young laying by his side. Chris sighed contently as Darren pulled him closer. Once again the younger man started mumbling in his sleep.

"What's that?" Darren whispered softly in the other man's ear.

"Hmm... I like this." Chris said as he held Darren even closer. But suddenly he shot up with wide eyes. "Oh my god, Darren!"

"Yeah, that's me." He snickered at Chris' shocked face.

"I kissed you... We slept together, No, no, no! We didn't sleep together, I more or less slept on top of you. Oh my... I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking! I was sleep deprived, you know. I really wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have assumed things... Dare, I don't wanna lose you over this... Just pretend it was Kurt kissing Blaine, character bleed! Yes, totally character bleed! Nothing happened." Chris was in a state of complete panic and kept rambling on and on.

"Oh, no Colfer something happened alright..." Darren started to say as Chris cut him off.

"Darren, please don't do this. I know I was stupid and it'll probably be weird for a little while but..." the panicked man was stopped by lips, almost close enough to taste but not just yet.

"Chris, shut the fuck up." With that Darren closed the gap between them. This was nothing like the kiss they had shared the night, well a couple of hours, before. Chris, who sat on his knees at the end of the couch was pulled down on top off his costar. Darren's fingers tangled in the younger man's hair and pulled him closer. It was just lips moving against lips until Darren deepened the kiss. His tongue met Chris' and he could almost feel electric current running between the two of them. They were both having trouble breathing so they parted but their lips were only an inch from each other.

"Dare, what..." Chris looked into Darren's eyes quizzically.

"Chris, don't. I want this more then you know. But still I think you know that. You are trying to make this easier for me. You want to give me a way out, because you think I might regret it later. Nevertheless, you've known all along what I wanted to say to you at the airport. _I think I'm falling for you_." The last part Darren sung quietly against Chris' lips.

"Dork." Chris smiled sweetly.

"Very witty retort, that is. My good sir." Darren laughed softly.

"Dork, such a dork..." the younger man grinned from ear to ear. " You make me happy, you know that?" He asked his voice suddenly turned serious.

"We're not even together." Darren said.

"I don't know what we are right now. I'm not talking about us as what ever it may be, but us as just friends. Maybe we never were just friends, I'm not saying I fell for you the minute I laid eyes on you. Sorry, I'm not that cliche." Darren interrupted him as a laugh escaped his lips. Chris just nudged the older man's nose lightly with his. "Anyways, there always was something more. When people say they connect with somebody, not necessarily on a romantic level, I got that when I met you. We're not totally alike but... oh my god I'm going to sound so corny. You complete me." Chris rested his forehead against Darren's and closed his eyes.

The man who once had portrayed his own version of Harry Potter, was now quiet, well almost. He was humming underneath his breath. Not a particular song, just humming contently with Chris so close to him.

"You, Darren," With that they both opened their eyes. "were the first guy friend I ever had. Like a real friend who was never weirded out by me being gay or my voice. No, I even had to get used to how touchy-feely you were. The others have entirely warmed up to me now. But there was much more awkwardness in the beginning then there ever was with you. The first time we met and we went out to dinner you would grab my hand sometimes when you were excited about something you were telling me. You never cared about what people would think if they say you holding hands with a man, an openly gay man even. At the end of the evening you were sad, because you had so much fun and you didn't want to go home... So, I took you over to my place and we watched the first Harry Potter. You know, maybe I was in love with you the first time I saw you but I just didn't notice. But as I'm telling you all this, I remember the feeling I had back then. It wasn't as strong as my feelings now but it was there." Chris eyes were uncertain as he admitted that he felt so much for the triangular-browed man.

"Hey hey, don't give me that look. You don't have to worry, Chris. I'm not going to run out of that door ever time you admit something about your feelings. This isn't some fluke, I've thought about this long and hard. I wasn't going to jump in this blind-sided. I knew that if I was going to let you know about my feelings, I needed to be true. I'm not saying I'm going to come out tomorrow but if this works... I'm willing to do that, all of it. And, Chris, this may sound stupid or even scare you... But I have a feeling that this is going to work. Yes, we'll fight about small and even bigger things. But that doesn't mean I'll love you any less." Darren was cut off by his costar surprised intake of breath.

"What? What's wrong, was it something I said?" Darren was the one panicking now.

"You love me? Dare..." The younger man looked confused as he spoke.

"I would say 'duh' but that's not very romantic, is it?" Darren smiled. To his surprised Chris laughed, out loud. Then he was met by Chris' lips on his, not demanding just needing the reassurance. They moved slowly against each other but without hesitation.

"I love you, Christopher Paul Colfer. I have for a while now. You're like the Hermione to my Ron. _I think I'm fallin' in love, fallin' in love, fallin' in love with Hermione Granger._"

"Is it weird that I found that to be incredibly romantic? The Harry Potter part that is, not the full name thing. Darren Everett Criss." The countertenor laughed.

"No, honey, that's why I love you." Darren smiled fondly at his costar.

"You really do want to give me a heart attack, do you. Every time you say those three little word, my heart starts to do really weird things." Chris pouted.

"Try it, give me a heart attack." Darren looked into Chris' eyes. The smile still plastered on his face but there was something else in his eyes, fear.

"Darren, sweetie, you don't have to be scared. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." Chris kept repeating as he peppered little kisses on the Broadway star's face. "So, heart attack yet?" Chris smiled.

"You were getting there, but I don't think I'll just have a little attack. My heart was about to pop out of my chest, I believe." Darren pecked Chris softly on the lips.

With that they were quiet for a while. Not everything was talked out and out in the open but they at least knew one thing. They loved each other. They didn't fall asleep again but just relished in the feel of their bodies being so close. Their love warming the boys' hearts and body. When Chris turned his head towards the coffee table he noticed a piece of paper. So he got up, much to Darren's dislike and took the note. He read it out loud.

_Chris & Darren,_

_So, hi you lovebirds, you just crawl on top off each other while I'm sitting in the car? Shame on you. No no, just kidding boo. So, I guess you two made up seeing as you fell asleep with your faces basically on top of each other. It's now 6 o'clock so I waited a long time! I didn't know what I would walk in on. But you behaved and were cuddled up so damn cute, that even I didn't have the heart to wake you guys. I turned off the coffee machine and I'll lock up your front door when I leave. Call me! You've got a lot of explaining to do, Colfer._

_Love you, baby daddy. (You too, Dare)_  
><em>P.S. Dare, you be good to my boy ya hear. I know where you live. That's a fact and a threat. You hurt my boo and I will find you...<em>

"So you've been warned, Dare. You better not break my heart 'cause Ash might break you." Chris smirked at Darren who stood up and grabbed him around the waist.

"I'm scared, baby." The shorter man tucked his face is the crease of younger man's neck. "Who's gonna defend me if you break mine?" Darren said sadly.

"I'm sure Joey and Joe would find some way to torture me." Chris said reassuringly. "Why would that even be necessary? I'm not planning on breaking your heart."

"No, no me neither. Of course not!" Darren held Chris' waist and outstretched his arms so he could look at the younger man. "I was just kidding, you know that right?"

"Blaine's the oblivious one and even you sometimes but not me, babe." Chris smiled.

Darren pulled his costar against his chest. Their noses were almost touching. "We have a lot of stuff to figure out, you know." Chris interrupted.

"Yeah, to the world you are straigh-" the countertenor was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I don't give a shit about whether people think I'm straight, gay, bi or even alien. I'm talking about this..." He motioned between the two of them? "A real relationship and you know the two guys part." Darren blushed.

"Oh, that." Chris actually giggled but started to kiss Darren again. He talked in between the small but sensual pecks. "I'm not going to lie, babe... I do have quite some experience, contrary to popular believe... I would love nothing more then to show you... what I've learned over the years."

With that their kiss deepened and the clung to each other for dear live. They weren't ready to take that step yet but they could enjoy some serious making out. Tongues met, lips were bitten and moans were exchanged. They were the only two people on the planet for that little period in time. They had finally found each other and they were happy. It didn't feel weird, they were best friends who fell in love with each other and it was the best they both had ever felt. They didn't think about how the would let the world know. For a little while they had nothing to worry about and they didn't. It would work out, they were sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! A review is like Klaine and Crisscolfer, it makes me happy! xoxo <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: ** Hi! I hope you guys like this! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Also thank you to everyone for adding me or this story to you favorites and/or alerts. Please review. Love xoxo 

* * *

><p><em>It's January twenty-second. It's January twenty-second, oh my god! <em>Chris had woken up quite early, he hadn't been able to sleep. January twenty-second may be nothing special to most people but it was to Chris. Darren was coming home today, well that night he would leave in New York and he would arrive late that evening in LA. _Timezones, for once you work out. _Darren and Chris had been dating a little less then a month and well they hadn't seen each other for most of that time. The blue-eyed actor couldn't hadn't been able to take some time off from work and explaining why he needed the time off would just have made things more complicated. Only Ashley knew about them and Darren probably had told Joey. He assumed Darren did after Chris had received a bunch of pretty weird text messages from Joey.

**[Joey Richter] You take care of my boy, ya hear... - J.  
>[Joey Richter] You're Darren-blocking me! He just blew me off, pun not intended, to have a Skype session with you! - J.<strong>

They had wanted to tell their other friends but they wanted to be really dating for a little while before the big announcement. It had been terribly hard on the both of them. Chris wasn't really the corny type but he had missed Darren so excruciatingly much though. The curly haired actor on the other hand was all about being corny, if Chris hadn't been dating Darren he would've thought him to be almost sickeningly sweet. He would get a text every so often from Darren declaring his love. When the 21-year old read those cotton candy sweet texts he couldn't help but smile. Darren would also sing love songs into Chris' voice mail when he was at work and couldn't answer. Chris hadn't told Darren that he secretly loved them and listened to them to lull him to sleep.

The Golden Globe winner was scared though, maybe long distance was the only thing that worked for them. They might get annoyed by each other, Chris knew that was a preposterous idea because they already spent a ridiculous amount of time together prior to being a couple. A valid fear of the actor was the part of them being men, two men in love. Chris knew that Darren really had fallen for him because the curly haired man knew the real Chris Colfer. With other boyfriends Chris always had to tone down or hide parts of himself. One boyfriend couldn't handle Chris' sarcastic quips, he found it insulting and really didn't get sarcasm actually. The boyfriend before Darren was a short relationship, the guy was shocked to learn Chris was a total nerd. _It's just a fictional character, Chris. You're 21 years-old, grow up! _He remembered those words perfectly, those were the words uttered right before Chris threw the jerk out. Darren knew all about Chris, he didn't have to hide any part of his personality. He knew Christopher Paul Colfer, not just Chris Colfer the 'Glee' star. One thing his other boyfriends did understand was what it means to be with another man. The amber-eyed actor may love Chris with all his heart but what if the emotional is as far as it goes. Their relationship isn't about sex at all but still it would lead to irritation. But they would cross that bridge when they got their. Chris shook his head and tried to order his thoughts. _Darren's coming home, start working on his surprises!_

First on Chris' list was cleaning the entire house. Not that the house was a mess, of course not the young actor was very anti-clutter, but he wanted to reorganize the house and make it more homey. He would hang up more photos of the two them for one. He had to go to Darren's favorite restaurant and pick of that cake he craves every single day. The curly haired actor could go on for hours about how delicious the cake was. Chris had so much to do that he kept forgetting one of the things on his list as soon as he remembered another one. He sat down at his dinning room table and penned down a to-do list. He heard the bell ring a few minutes later, his cleaning lady was there. That was his cue to go grocery shopping and pick some things up.

He came home three hours later, he had to make 3 trips to his car to get everything out. He looked at his watched, it was around two PM in the afternoon. His cleaning lady had left almost 2 hours ago and now it was Chris' turn to put everything into place and make his house more of a home for Darren and him. They spent most of their time at his place anyway. Chris had a house to himself where as Darren had an apartment which he shared with Joey. The countertenor was scared he was moving a bit too fast though but somewhere in his heart and gut it felt right. The younger of the two hoped his boyfriend, _love that word_, would like his surprise and that it wouldn't scare him off. He just stopped thinking, grabbed a few of the things he bought and had gotten from Darren's apartment and went up to one of the spare rooms upstairs.

Chris sat down on his couch for a minute, all the doubts and uncertainties washing over him for the second time that day. He really didn't know where Darren and him stood at this point. Everything was great but that was through phone calls and texts, even quite a few of Skype sessions. Still, Chris was really worried and he hadn't even heard anything from Darren that day. Normally he would get a text in the morning from his beau and a dozen more through out the entire day. So far that day, nothing... Chris hadn't noticed the lack texts because he had been so busy but up until that moment, when he paused for two seconds, he noticed. He felt like someone had punched him in the gut and his worry got worse by a tenfold.

When had Chris become this codependent of anybody? He had learned to fend for himself, he had learned and gotten used to not needing anyone. He had also gotten used to people disappointing him, he may have some serious trust issues but not with Darren. He was the only person who had just waltzed into Chris' life, immediately had destroyed all of his carefully built up walls and had just been a constant factor in his life ever since they met. The 21-year old wasn't codependent, he was in love, really in love for the first time in his life. He just had to hold on to this feeling and trust his heart. Trust his heart when it said that Darren would never disappoint him, that Darren would never purposely hurt Chris, that he would have to trust Darren to love him.

Chris was happy really, he was almost blissfully happy. The world had been mean to him for the first eighteen years of his life but everything that was happening in his life the past couple of years had more than made up for it. He often lay in bed and would pinch himself hoping that it would hurt and that he wasn't dreaming. He would just smile as he felt the slight sting on his skin. He deserved it, that's what his family and friends told him and most importantly his fans. His fans wanted all of this for him and more. They didn't know about Darren yet but he hoped that they would be supportive of them. Chris was pulled back to reality with the buzz of his Blackberry.

**[Darren Criss] I found my phone! Yesss! So, I lost my phone today. I was freaking out, what if somebody had stolen or found it! A lot of celebrity numbers in there! But then something even worse occurred to me, I wouldn't be able to text you good morning! But I found it, it was under my mattress! Have no idea how it got there but it was like the princess on the pea! The mattress is really thick and my phone isn't that big. I could feel it when I lay down for a quick nap earlier. You can be sure you have found your prince, my love. I might have a bruise on my back. Good morning, noon and afternoon, hunny! Miss you. Rambling so text me if you're free... xoxo P.S. I'm coming home today! **

Chris' heart almost burst as he read the text. He laughed at the fairytale references and was pretty sure he already knew Darren was his prince. _See, he's making me corny! _An enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders. He almost teared up at Darren referring to Chris as home. The amber-eyed actor felt at home with Chris. He couldn't help himself and quickly dialed Darren's number, which he knew by heart, and waited for Darren to pick up.

"Hi! I guess you're free!" Darren's excited voice chimed over the phone line.

Chris almost started to cry at hearing that warm soothing voice. "Yeah... I don't have to work today."

"Are you okay? You sound off..." the soothing voice suddenly filled with anxiety asked.

"I'm fine, Dare. I'm just really happy to hear your voice." the younger man sighed heavily.

"Hey hey, I'm coming home in a couple of hours remember?"

"I know, I'm so happy you're coming home."

"I'm coming straight over to yours as soon as I land. Home is where the heart is, babe." Darren laughed.

"That's nice." Chris really was happy but he suddenly felt all the strain of not having Darren with him for a month run through his body.

"Chris, don't be sad! What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Dare. I'm just done with having to miss you and it's just becoming too much all of a sudden. I want you to be here now! You know, I'm not a corny lovey-dovey person. I just really miss you and I'm just so paranoid today about everything." Chris rambled.

"What's everything, honey?" Darren voice was worried but still so endearingly caring.

"What are we? Where are we going? Will it work when you're back in LA? Do you even have thought about the fact that we're two men and as sad as it is too say, people do have urges..." Chris was cut off by Darren's soft giggle. "Why are you laughing at me?" Chris was really worked up all of a sudden.

"You're cute when you're worried."

"Glad my pain amuses you!"

"No, hunny. It's funny 'cause you really have no reason to be worried at all. What are we, you asked. Well, if it's fine with you I would like to think that we're dating."

"Fine with me." Chris tried to suppress the giggle in his voice.

"Where are we going? I don't want to rush things but I'm really in this for the long haul. You'll have me as long as you want."

"Good to know. I'll remember those words, Dare. You'll be mine for quite a long while then." Chris now full on laughed.

"Great, I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes, it will work when I get back to LA because I'll be able to talk to you every single day and I'll be able to hold you and kiss you. A lot! And that brings us right back to the fact that we're both men. I'm fully aware of the fact that we're both men. I can't wait to get home and finally have the real thing instead of a vague memory of you in a those skin-tight Kurt Hummel pants or that time you we're wearing a white t-shirt and got totally soaked by an unexpected downpour. Chris, you're hot and you don't even know it. It's not because I haven't been attracted to a guy before that I don't want you. I'm head-over-heels for you! My heart, my head and my body all of them want you, want you so bad..."

Chris thought he heard a growl at the end of Darren's reassuring words. The younger actor smiled, he felt stupid for not letting Darren in on his worries as soon as they had arose. He was also blushing immensely at his boyfriend's blunt confession. He really wanted Chris, in every way and pretty bad at the sound of it.

"I really, _really_ can't wait to get home." Darren finished.

"Oh..." was all the crystal-eyed actor could say. He felt a warm feeling in his stomach as his pants grew just a tad tighter.

"You understand now, hon?" the older man laughed.

"Clear as day." Chris said as a flush spread down his entire body.

"Can't you send some pictures? I could really use them right now."

"Goodbye, Darren." Chris laughed.

"Bye, babe. See you tonight. I miss you with my entire being, well I guess one part misses you just a little more at the moment."

"Miss you too." Chris tried to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"You're just going to keep ignoring those, aren't you?" Darren laughed.

"I just don't want you to get into a sticky situation, honey." He quipped innocently.

"Well played, Colfer, very well played." Darren said dramatically.

They were silent for a while, just listening to each other breathe in and out. Darren was the first the break the silence.

"I love you."

Chris smiled. "I love you too."

"I have to get ready, my final performances awaits me."

"You'll be amazing, see you home." his heart swelled at those last words.

"Finally, home." the last word held so much emotion.

Darren had struggled just as much as he had. They were going to be okay, there were going to be more then okay. They were going to be amazing.

"Bye." Chris hung up.

He really had to turn it up a notch or he would never get ready otherwise. With a smile on his face and a light heart Chris went back upstairs to finish Darren's surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I just want to add what you could call a disclaimer but also something that's be nagging at me a bit. With this pairing I don't mean to insult anyone. Certainly not Chris Colfer and Darren Criss. Everything I write is just something in my imagination. I write CrissColfer because I just want both of them to find someone who's as amazing as they are. I would never disrespect Chris or Darren, they're my favorite actors. I ship CrissColfer, yes I can't help myself. But I ship them with happiness more, so I don't mean any disrespect towards the actual relationship they may be having.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So this is the last chapter… I'm ending it because I feel the story has been told and finals are coming up and summer vacay, I won't be able to right that often. Another reason might be the disappointing season finale of Glee. Thank you for the feedback, the alerts and favorites! I'll write other stories but this is goodbye for 'Just One Little Nap'. Love and see you next time xoxo

* * *

><p>Darren walked along the pathway to that big off-white door, it was all so familiar but all new at the same time. He hadn't been there for so long it seemed. He breathed in slowly; a bizarre feeling crept over him. He felt, he felt at home here. He truly did, it felt like his parents' house used to feel after a long day of school or a trip away. He relaxed and let the feeling of 'being home' just wash over him. A huge grin spread across his face, it felt amazing to feel at home after such a long time. With a slightly trembling hand he reached over to ring the bell but before he had rang, the door flew open. He got pulled into a warm and tight embrace. He had dropped his bags on the ground and just held on for dear life. He could feel Chris' heart beating rapidly against his chest; it matched his own erratic heart. He had missed that man so much. <em>So fucking much… <em>

He held Chris out by his shoulders and looked him over from head to toe. He wore a dark gray well-fitting button up long sleeved t-shirt with a vest, in a lighter shade of gray and tight black pants. His eyes shown such a bright crystal blue that Darren thought he was looking into heaven or at least that was what heaven looked like to him to him.

"You look amazing, absolutely gorgeous." The amber-eyed actor's voice was scratchy with emotion. "I missed you so goddamn fucking much." He pulled Chris into a kiss, it was filled with love and they pulled each other as close as they could possibly get. They wanted to make sure the other one was really there and that they weren't hallucinating or dreaming.

"I missed you too. I'm really glad you're back." Chris said as he buried his head in the crook of Darren's neck and breathed in the sent that was Darren Criss.

"I love you, I adore you…" the older of the two whispered intimately into the ear of his beautiful boyfriend.

Chris grip tightened around Darren's neck and he felt the taller man sighing heavily and slightly shiver underneath his hands.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Chris straightened up and looked into those pools of melted gold, which were filled with nothing but love, adoration and he thought he could distinguish even want.

"Nothing absolutely nothing, you're here… everything is perfect as long you're just here and don't leave. Ever. I just want to keep holding you and maybe, after holding you for a while and feeling you're real, I'll realize that you're really back and home. Home with me."

Darren didn't answer, he just grabbed Chris' wrist and pulled him into the house. He quickly ran back out and walked back is as he threw his bags by the staircase and followed Chris into the living room. They sat down on the couch and he practically pulled the younger man onto his lap.

"I loved that you said that, I'm just astonished by how you just know what I'm feeling. This is home to me babe, wherever you are. My heart will forever follow yours."

Chris stood up abruptly and motioned for his boyfriend to stay seated. The taller boy disappeared upstairs and came back not that much later.

"I hadn't planned on doing this right now, but it seems to be the right time… Dare, hunny, are you ready for you first surprise?"

"You're making me nervous… But I love surprises so, go!"

Chris sat on his knees in front of Darren on the couch. He pulled a little box from behind his box. "Don't panic," he said, "it's not what you think." He handed the little black square over to Darren. "Open it."

Darren slowly opened it and within was a key, a shiny silver key. "Babe, I already have a…" Amber colored eyes grew wide and his mouth fell agape. "Is this, are you asking me…" He turned over the key and saw the initials DC&CC engraved.

"Darren, will you move in with me? Please..." blue eyes met golden ones and sparks ignited right between them. Darren was dumbfounded though and he just kept looking at his boyfriend.

"I know we may be moving a little quic-" Chris got cut off my Darren yelling.

"Of course! I will move in here! I would love nothing more than to wake up every day next to you. To come home after a long day and just watch stupid TV. I'll learn to cook and make you food. We'll sit around the table with our family and just have a nice home cooked meal…"

"Our family? Oh right, our parents and siblings…" Chris kept smiling but his heart sunk just a little bit at his misunderstanding, Darren could literally see it.

"For now, that means our parents and siblings but I might have been talking about an actual family of our own, as well. Little kids with my curls and your eyes..." Darren smiled softly.

"I would like that." They didn't discuss this topic any further, it was nice to know they both wanted a family but they didn't want to move to quick.

* * *

><p>They had eaten the delicious food that Chris had had catered and they had talked candidly about Broadway and about Chris' book and movie. They just wanted to know every detail of what had happened to the other while they weren't together. Between courses they shared chaste kissed and touches. Before they started dessert Chris took Darren's hand. "I have a surprise for you upstairs... Oh no, that came out all wrong and dirty, I didn't mean it like that!" Chris got a little flustered.<p>

"I wouldn't mind something dirty…" Darren growled playfully.

"Dare, dear god, keep it in your pants for now."

"For now… oh I can guess one of my other surprises." This comment was met with a playful slap on the thigh from Chris. "Spanking? I knew you were the kinky-type!" Chris just put on his best bitch-face, this immediately made Darren shut up.

"So if you're done with the crude comments, I would like it if you would follow me. When we're upstairs I'm going to blindfold you… Dare, shut it…" With that the taller boy grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him up the flight of stairs to the first floor. Once they reached the top of the stairs Chris blindfolded Darren and led him to the end of the hallway into one of the spare bedrooms.

"I'm going to take of the blindfold now, okay? Keep you eyes closed, on the count of three. One, two, three, open!"

Darren looked around, his eyes wide and he was literally in shock. "Chris, what's all this doing in here?"

Chris looked around the room a keyboard in one corner; an acoustic, an electric guitar and even a violin in the other. The room was painted in warm red color with matching carpet. A big sofa, fridge and table against the wall opposite of the door. A small door was open to a little room; there was a soundproof booth with a microphone and a mixing board. "I wanted you to be able to continue writing music for your albums and Starkid even though you're going to be living with me. I have my creative work space and I wanted you to have one as well. Don't you like it?" Chris was worried.

"Do I like it? This is amazing but too much! You didn't have to do this… You thought about Starkid, you thought about my friends. Nobody deserves someone as astounding as you. You blow me away… And it's not just the presents…" Darren moved much closer to Chris and grabbed him around the waist and pulled him incredibly close. "It's just everything you are, how much you love me and how much you make me feel. Let's just skip the dessert. I don't want any other presents, I want you, now…"

With that the men went to their bedroom and lost themselves in each other. Nothing was awkward and it was more than the physical, it was about love. About two souls connecting on every level possible. They didn't leave the bedroom for hours, just having each other close and not wanting to be apart ever again. They were meant to be.

* * *

><p>"Babe, I'm home!" Darren called from where he stood in the hallway.<p>

"Papa!" A little curly brunette wrapped herself around Darren's leg. She slowly looked up at him through thick black lashes; crystal blue eyes looked at him adoringly.

"Aurora, where's daddy?" He asked as he picked up his daughter and walked into the kitchen.

"He's in the backyard with Milo; buba took a few steps on the grass today. He was wobbly and he fell over but he started laughing, so it was okay for me to laugh too. Because if he doesn't laugh or is too quiet I have to help him up and get you or daddy, right?" the little ball of energy asked.

"Very good, princess. You're an amazing big sister." Darren kissed her on her forehead. "Are you sure you're just three and not ten? You are a smart young lady." The older actor walked through the sliding doors into their beautiful garden. "Hey, honey! I heard Milo is walking around outside now too."

"Yeah, he is!" Chris said excitedly as he picked up his little 14-month-old son and walked over to his husband. He quickly pecked Darren on the lips. "I couldn't have asked for a better present for my twenty-eight birthday than my son taking his first steps. He's a born entertainer though, he saw that he made Aurora laugh by falling over so now he keeps falling over dramatically to try and make us laugh." Chris chuckled.

"How did I deserve three people who are so amazingly beautiful, on the inside and outside; and just so incredibly talented?" Darren asked rhetorically.

"Just by being you, sweetheart, just by being you and nothing else." He once again kissed Darren, a little harder and longer this time.

"I think it's time for you two to go to sleep, don't you think?" Darren said as he saw Aurora rubbing her eyes and yawning. "It's pretty early in the afternoon, if you go take a nap now you can stay up and celebrate daddy's birthday with us… Deal?"

"Deal!" the little girl shouted as she wriggled herself out of her papa's hold and ran up the stairs. Milo just squeaked as he kicked his legs wildly and laughed at his sister.

When Chris and Darren had put Milo down they went over to Aurora's bedroom to tuck her in as well. The crystal eyed actor walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead. Darren sat at the foot of her bed.

"Daddy, I won't sleep too long so we can celebrate your birthday." Aurora said sleepily.

"Just one little nap."

* * *

><p>Please review, what you thought of the ending.<br>Thank you so much! and see you next time...


End file.
